Love Like Winter
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Love is eternal, love is trust. To keep Shuichi going with his beloved, he knows that he must get pass to the icy author named Yuki Eiri. A short, little songfic that packs a punch.


**Love Like Winter **

**A Gravitation fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki **

**Disclaimer: Mwahahaha. I told you I'd make another yaoi. What can I say? I'm one big, boy-lovin' follower of cutness of cute boys, especially Yuki! -squeals- I dedicate this fiction to my bestest friend in teh WHOLE wide world, Sam, because she loves Yuki-sama so much. -grins evilly- Maki Murakamiowns the characters; Kotani Kinya owns his voice of singing Shuichi's songs; Kumagoro is owned SPECIFICALLY by Ryuichi; and K is my idol. I LOVE K! -falls over- That was some very random things...Well, happy reading and enjoy! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: This is a weird fic... even for me. Please, no flames...-**

------------

"Warn your warmth to turn away

Here it's December,

everyday..."

------------  
Twisting in the sheets, one small body came up for air, flinging back his strawberry-colored hair, eyes clenched shut as pleasure and passion ripped through his lithe, but strong body. Hands search for on another, groping, exploring... a tonuge traces his collarbone, making his lips tremble a small moan escaping his dry lips. The hands...! So cold! He bit back a cry as he was caressed underneath the sheets with the calloused, rough hands. The tonuge traveled up to his neck, lips closing over it to suckle at the sweet flesh that taste like salt and sugar. The boy, being tortured so pleasantly hissed as teeth clamped down on his skin, pulling it into the hot mouth to make a mark.

_HIS_ mark.

Crying out softly, the boy arched into the body on top of his, wrapping his arms around the neck of the owner, bringing him closer to him. But, so freezing... why? In his clouded mind, that one thought raced by, but he dismissed it, too overwhelmed by the attention he was recieving. The mouth disappeared and claimed his own in a brusing kiss, tonuge thrusting inside to explore the moist cavern. The boy greedily took in the kiss, the hands working over his now engorged member, pulling at it and stroking, trying to make him give into him more easily. Swallowing a sharp exclamation of ecstacy, the boy instead buried his hands into the mane of golden hair that shone like the sun, but like moonlight in the dim bedroom of night and took in the kiss deeper than before, tangling his tounge around the familiar one plundering his mouth, flicking over the roof of it and then teasingly rubbing the man's tounge, then pulling away quickly... Breaking the heated kiss, the boy stared into the pair of eyes that bore into his soul and his heart raced. Those ember eyes of gold fire... they made him fear, love, worship, console, adore, hate, and even confuse. All the emotions made the boy weak, but also ever loved by the man who held those winter-like eyes with the color of summer. Shivering some, he pulled the man back down and buried his head in the crook of his neck, whispering, "Stop holding it in. Do it already." The faintest of brushing against his ear made the boy shudder once more: "No." The boy was pulled away from the cold body, pummeling down to soft, clean, cotton sheets and soon, was screaming out in surprise and lust as the same mouth that was against his was on him, sucking down as much length as he could.

------------

Press your lips to the sculptures,  
And surely you'll stay (love like winter)  
For of sugar and ice-  
I am made, I am made.

------------  
The heat around him made the boy squirm, hands clutching at the sheets, gripping them. Sweat rolled off his temples, brows furrowed in concentration and his vocals loud, almost demanding, but held back as that talented tonuge worshipped his cock in the most intense, sensual ways. A long lick from the base up, tracing the large vein, wrap around the pusling head, suckling it hard, flicking over the opening with his tonuge, wrap a hand at the bottom and pump, every once in a small second brush against the sac... the man knew it was torture for his small lover and he grinned around the pole in his mouth, humming some in pride at having him like this. Unyielding, protesting in a small voice, barriers down-

weak.

He felt him tense and he withdrew, letting the cock plop from his mouth, and stared at the panting boy with gleaming eyes. He looked too delicious up there, head back on the pillows, his pink hair dissary, the swollen, purple-red mark on his neck standing out, sweat glistening on his frame, eyes glazed over with passion, his cherry-stained mouth opened, a small trickle of drool at the corner, legs spread. A watonly figure of oozing sex. And he didn't even know it. Damned Innocent. Sliding up, the man took the half-way drained person in his arms and hoisted him fully in his lap, the proof of his want for the boy obvious. He jerked out of his state and blushed furiously, gripping at the man's broad, pale shoulders. Biting down on his bottom lip, he looked at the man from under his bangs, almost uncertainly. "A new thing to try... you scared," the man smirked. Bristling, the teen glared at his lover. "_NO_! Let's do it! You've teased all night, you bastard, you might as well- ooohhhhh...! Hmmppfff!" He didn't finish his sentence in time. The man took that opprotunity to enter into the boy in a quick flash, making him fling back his head, his bronze body arching to him like a bow. Moaning some at the tight sensation wrapped around his own aching need, the man panted some, pulling the boy to him. Soon, they started rocking with each other, the heat building in-between them working up like a small flame...

------------

"It's in the blood, it's in the blood,  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love. I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my war,  
From years before, from years before..."

------------  
The boy let out a strangled wail as he bounced in the man's lap, the driving force inside of him brushing against a certain sweet spot within him, making him shudder and start talking incoherent words that made absolutely no sense, but he only felt the raging emotion and craving of sex. It made him bolder, so he starting meeting the thrust, making the man groan and hold on to him tighter by the hips, grounding his cock harder into his behind. The boy shrieked and bent his head down, biting into the gleaming shoulder, drawing out blood. He taste the coppery substance on his tonuge, and the soapy residue of the vanilla shower gel they used together, a mingling, odd taste. His lover growled like a beast and flung the boy on his back, shocking him. Looking up with a shaky breath, all he saw was piercing, cold eyes that stung him like ice.

------------

She exhales vanilla lace, I barely dreamt her yesterday (yesterday)  
Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace:  
"Por Siempre"  
She said, "It seems you're somewhere, far away"  
To his face.

------------  
Mercilessly, the man then took himself back into the warmth that was taken away from him at the sudden action from his small love. He stretched out like a cat, mewling and whimpering, hands clinging to the bed frame behind him as he was pounded into fast and hard. The boy wrapped his long legs around the tapered waist of the man, taking him in deeper. The man took the boy's left hand and inter-locked their fingers together, holding them as he stared down at the boy, his free one stroking the neglected arousal on the boy, making him squeal and moan in high pitches. "Look at me," he said hoarsely, sweat dripping from the end of his nose. Opening his amethyst eyes blearily, the teen bit his lip and found those ember eyes boring into him. Drawing in a shaky breath, the boy then tightened his hold on the man's hips and came with a loud cry, long silvery strands of his release pouring onto his strong stomach and in the man's hand. Watching his tiny lover climax, the man with the golden eyes shut them tightly and roared, coming along with him, rocking with him.

------------

"It's in the blood, it's in the blood,  
I met my love, before I was born.  
She wanted love, I taste of blood.  
She bit my lip, and drank my war,  
From years before, from years before..."

------------  
Silence then soon followed in the bedroom. Moonlight shone through the blinds, covering the carpeted floor. In the air hung the heavy scent of sex, musk, sweat, and vanilla. Sheets were half-way on the floor and wrapped around the two bodies that occupied the bed in a heap of limbs. Steady breathing whispered into the man's ears as he watched the boy sleep on, cuddled against him. A hand stroke the silky hair of his lover, his eyes lowered tiredly, but lovingly, continuing to watch over him sleep. He heard a small murmur:

"Hmm.. you're not cold anymore, Yuki. That's good... so good. Mmmeeehhh... I love you."

A tiny smile from the man.

"I love you too, Shuichi. Go back to sleep."

------------

"Love like winter...  
love like winter...

------------  
**YAY! Done! Whatcha think? If I get flamed, I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES! Well, not me. But my coot, adoreable Chibi-Sephiroth with his Masamune of DOOM!  
-smiles-  
Review you guys!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**


End file.
